Lunch with the Castles
by edha1721
Summary: Rick and Kate are married and have a baby this is a typical day for them pure Fluff  This is my first story hope you like it


Lunch with the Castles

Rick and kate have been together about 2 years they are married and have a little girl named Johanna 3 months old

###############

Rick and Johanna enter the precinct and proceed up to the bullpen to surprise Kate and take her for lunch,it takes Rick about half an hour to reach the bullpen everybody wants to see Johanna and give there congratulations.

On entering the bullpen Rick sees Esposito and Ryan but not Kate so he goes to the boys to say Hello

**"Hi boys where Kate" **and he puts Johanna in her baby seat on the desk.

The boys gather around her and start talking gibberish and making funny faces to Johanna who responds with a series of Coo's .

**"Kate down with Lanie **" Esposito replies

**"Will you boys look are Johanna while I go to the Rest Room "**

Esposito replied **"No problem "**

Ryan chipped in **"I get the coffee"**

On Ricks return he texted kate to say he was in the bullpen

Down in the morgue Lanie and Kate was chatting when Kates phone vibrated she looked at the text and smiled **"I bet thats Rick" **Lanie smirked

**"Yes"** Kate replied "**He is at the precinct"**

**"How is Rick with Johanna" **Lanie enquired **"When I decided to come back to work we had a discussion about Johanna as to wether to get a Nanny and Rick said that he would look after her" **

**"Mr Mom " **said Lanie smiling

**"Yes Mr Mom and he is good at it I don't know what it is about Rick he has the ability to listen when I need to talk and to say the right things when things are not going well...Lanie you know when you are a kid you dream of a Knight in shining armour whisking you off your feet and taking you to paradise well my dream came true...Alexis is great too we get on really well she is like my little sister we go shopping and we have girls talk she looks after Johanna when me and Rick go out ,and Martha"**

**"Whirlwind Martha" **Lanie butted in **"Whirlwind yes on the outside but caring on the inside she spoils Johanna already I know one thing what happens throughout Johanna's life she will always have plenty of Love..." **Kate looked to the floor with tears in her eyes

**"It's OK" **as Lanie put her arm around Kate **"I am not sad Lanie in fact I could not be happier " **reflected Kate

Lanie removed her white coat and grabbed her her handbag and coat **"Let's go then ...I want to see Johanna**" and they both headed out of the door.

As Lanie and Kate entered the bullpen they could see Ryan and Esposito around Johanna with Rick talking to the Captain Montgomery,on the way to see Johanna kate gave Rick a kiss **"Hello Baby " **Kate said as she picked her up, Rick butted in **"Hi" **Kate just smiled **"I have missed you " **giving Johanna a big hug again Rick butted in **" I missed you too"**

**"Are you always like this you two" **Esposito grinned as he said it **"Yes" **Rick and Kate replied in unison

Kate was now cuddling Johanna with Lanie looking over her shoulder and saying **"She is gorgeus" **Rick looking at Kate and smiling said **"Yes she is"**

Kate looked at Rick with her face slightly flushed **"Lanie was talking about Johanna" **Rick with a big smile and looking at Johanna **"And she is gorgeous as well"**

**"Did you want me for Something or is this a social visit"**

**"I had a meeting with my publisher and I thought it would be nice to take you out for Lunch" **fluttering his eyebrows as he said it.

**"I am a bit busy at the moment"** replied Kate

Rick looking at the Captain Montgomery who looked at Kate and said **" We can spare you for an hour"**and giving one of his looks

Esposito piped up **"We got it covered**"Ryan nodded in agreement **"Are you sure" **again Esposito said **"We got it covered"**

**"In that case I would love to go to lunch with you" **Rick butted in **"With us" **wagging his finger between him and Johanna kate smiled**"Yes with both of you "**

They walked out of the precinct arm in arm with Kate giving Rick a kiss on his cheek smiling with contentment Rick was carrying Johanna in one hand and cuddling Kate with the other it could not get any better than this

Captain Mongomery turned to Ryan Esposito and Lanie **"That is something you do not see every day True Love and people say it can only happen in books"**

The End


End file.
